Hoses having fuel-dispensing nozzle assemblies attached thereto have long been used to dispense fuel to vehicles. In general, the hoses are about 1" in diameter, and are typically about 10 feet in length. The nozzle assemblies commonly include a handle, a body portion, a trigger with a trigger guard, and a spout. The nozzle assembly is attached to the hose directly with a threaded coupling or to a threaded swivel and/or breakaway device so that the nozzle assembly may be removed from the hose. For convenience, the term "nozzle assembly" shall hereinafter refer to fuel-dispensing nozzle assemblies including or excluding swivels and/or breakaway devices.
As dirt and grime accumulate in such nozzle assemblies, or as the nozzle assembly becomes subject to metal fatigue and mechanical failure, it is often necessary to change the nozzle assembly without removing the hose from the pump. Because the nozzle assemblies are snugly coupled to assure that fuel does not leak from the hose, the removal of the nozzle requires the use of a wrench. Accordingly, the hose and nozzle assembly must generally be substantially stabilized during the nozzle assembly changeout procedure, so that the coupling may be effectively wrenched loose.
Holding fixtures to facilitate the changing of fuel-dispensing nozzle assemblies are unknown to the art. Therefore, it has been necessary for a person to wrestle with the hose, perhaps wrapping it around a leg, to stabilize the hose while wrenching the nozzle assembly from the end. This technique is less than elegant, and inevitably the fuel contained in the hose spills on the ground and/or soils the mechanic's clothes.
A need therefore exists for a holding fixture to facilitate the changing of fuel-dispensing nozzle assemblies at a fuel pump. The present invention addresses that need.